The present invention generally relates to fluid specimen collection and testing devices, and more specifically relates to an oral fluid or saliva collection, testing and confirmation device.
Unlike other forms of fluid specimens such as blood or urine, collection and analysis of oral fluid, for example saliva, for diagnostic purposes is complicated by many factors, for example, the low volumes of salivary fluid secreted, the relatively high viscosity of the fluid, and the diverse anatomic dispersion of the salivary glands. These problems become compounded when a single saliva sample is to be divided into two or more portions as is sometimes desired. Most techniques for collection involve the use of capillary tubes, suction into micro pipettes, chewing on paraffin, and/or aspiration from the mouth into polypropylene syringes.
In addition, testing of salivary specimens has not yet been extensively developed. Blood and urine samples have for long been the primary fluids used for testing for disease as well as for evidence of substance abuse. However, it is now known that human saliva carries lymphocytes, plasma cells and immunoglobulins that are directly related to the immunoglobulins found in the blood. In addition, saliva carries immunoglobins that are believed to be peculiar to saliva, for example, the antibody known as secretory IgA.
Because of the association between immunoglobulins of the blood and saliva, as well as the occurrence of secretory IgA, antigen-antibody tests have been conducted on salivary fluid to assess the value of such tests as screening tools for disease. Saliva sampling kits have been developed for HIV laboratory testing. As a result of a joint effort between corporations Epitope, Inc., STC Technologies Inc., and LabOne, Inc., a laboratory saliva drug testing system called xe2x80x9cInterceptxe2x80x9d has been developed and marketed. The xe2x80x9cInterceptxe2x80x9d system uses a saliva sample collected in the field.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,614 to Cesarczyk describes a Sample Collection Method with Extraction Sleeve. The device is designed for collecting saliva or urine samples using an absorbent, elongate foam member secured within a hollow tube and having a portion extending therefrom. The foam member is used to absorb a fluid specimen. The foam member and hollow tube are slidably mounted within an outer sleeve covering the foam member. Fluid is collected by a user exerting pressure against the sleeve to compress the foam member and thereby release the fluid. According to Cesarczyk, the device provides an aseptic, easy to use device for collecting a fluid sample such as saliva.
The present invention exemplifies an improved oral fluid collection device which is easier to use than other devices in the field than those presently available.
The present invention provides an improved sampling device for collecting and delivering an oral fluid specimen such as saliva, for diagnostic testing. The invention further provides an improved testing and sampling device that allows tamper evident containment of a confirmation sample of a fluid specimen being tested.
Accordingly, a device is provided for both collecting, testing and confirming a fluid sample, such as blood, urine or saliva and other forms of oral fluid in diagnostic procedures. It is noted that the device is especially advantageous for fluid samples of which only a low volume of sample is available for collection, specifically saliva. It is also advantageous for testing of fluid specimens for presence of abused substances, as it provides a highly reliable means of containing a portion of the fluid specimen under tamper evident seal that is accessible for later confirmation of test results.
The device generally comprises an expresser, including a generally cup-shaped member having a distal opening adapted to receive a fluid collection swab. The fluid collection swab may comprise a foam, sponge or other absorbent member that may be used to collect a sample of fluid specimen by being placed in contact with a supply of the fluid specimen and said fluid specimen being absorbed thereby. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the device, the expresser provides means for expressing at least a portion of the fluid specimen from the swab when the swab is passed into the generally cup-shaped member. For example, the expresser may include a narrowing port providing means for compressing the absorbent member to effect expression of the fluid specimen therefrom when the fluid saturated swab is pushed or pulled into the port.
Importantly, the device further comprises a testing and confirmation platform fixed to the expresser. The platform provides both testing means for testing a portion of the fluid specimen and confirmation means for storing a portion of the fluid specimen for later testing or confirmation. For example, a test well is provided for receiving a portion of the expressed fluid specimen and directing the portion to a lateral flow reagent strip encased within the platform. The platform further includes at least one window for enabling viewing of a portion of the test strip for determination of test results. The confirmation means may comprise a sealable confirmation well adjacent the expresser distal opening.
A groove or channel, disposed between the expresser and the platform provides means for receiving the fluid from the expresser and channeling the fluid into the testing means and the confirmation well. In one advantageous embodiment of the invention, the test well is sized to contain only enough fluid sample to enable the test to run to completion. Any overflow fluid is channeled past the filled test well and is collected in the confirmation well.
The device in accordance with the invention may be adapted to enable a plurality of tests to be conducted on a single sample of fluid specimen. More specifically, a plurality of test strips, for example two test strips, may be provided in the platform. Accordingly, a plurality of test wells each having a separate inlet for capturing a portion of the fluid sample flowing along the channel, and a plurality of windows for revealing a relevant portion of each test strip, are provided in this embodiment.
One important feature of the present invention is a cap providing tamper evident means for sealing the confirmation well. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the cap means includes a plug, adapted to engage the confirmation well and including a generally conical portion providing means for locking the cap into engagement with the confirmation well.